Lady Crime
by LinLinOrange
Summary: "A-aku sudah mengang-gapmu se-bagai a-adik-ku.." "Tch! Dasar bodoh kau telah ku permainkan!" "P-per-main-k-kan?" "Iya!" "Aku s-su-dah m-mem-perca-yaimu, SeeU.." "Huh, maaf tapi aku tidak!" DUAR! - Chapter Three : Elite Command 1 - Read and Review readers-sama ! - Rate M for bloody scents Semi-Hiatus karena ada project baru buat IFA 2013
1. Prologue

Author : _konnichiwa, readers-sama~ watashi _kembali lagi dengan _fic _baru, padahal yang lama belum selesai~

Luka+Kaito+Len+Rin : sekarang kita udah bukan tokoh utama si _Author _gaje ini!

Author : sekarang tokoh utamanya adalah SeeU _nee-chan _dan SeeWoo _nii-chan_~

SeeU : _konnichiwa, minna-san~ watashi wa SeeU!_

SeeWoo : _boku wa SeeWoo_..

Len : _fic-_mu yang satu itu belum selesai *buka laptop, cari dokumen 'The Singer and The Writer' dan ditunjuk-tunjuk*

Author : hehehe.. Iya, beluman tuh.. Ya udah deh, SeeU_nee _dan SeeWoo_nii _tolong baca _**Disclimer and Warning**_-nya donk..

SeeU+SeeWoo : beres!

SeeU : _**Disclimer **_**: Vocaloid gak akan pernah jadi milik **_**Author-san**_**. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation dan cabang-cabangnya. **_**Author-san **_**hanya memiliki OC dan ceritanya saja.**

SeeWoo : _**Warning **_**: GaJe, Abal, Typo bertebaran ditiup angin, **_**Author **_**yang masih junior, Alur lawak dan gak bener, pokoknya bisa bikin sakit jiwa dan kanker deh (?)****, bahasa campur-campur, ada bahasa gaul dan bahasa formal.**

Author : _Okay! Arigatou _SeeU_nee, _SeeWoo_nii_! *smile*

SeeWoo+SeeU : *ngacungin jempol* sip deh!

Author+All OC+All Vocaloid : _Okay! Check This Out dan Enjoy Reading, minna~_

* * *

**Lady Crime**

**a Vocaloid Fanfic**

**Chapter 1 : P****rolog**

**Don't like, don't read**

**If you don't like, please push back button.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"_High Five!_" ucap seorang gadis berambut bergelombang yang dikepang daging,berwarna _cream blonde_, beriris _blue sky_, dan membawa sebuah _M-16_ berwarna _classic _di tangan kirinya.

"_Yo, Girl!_" balas gadis yang berambut putih ke-_cream_-an dan dikepang kecil dibagian depannya, beriris sama dengan gadis pertama, dan memegang _Bullpup _berwarna silver yang sangat amat keren.

"Kita bakal sukses terus nih kalo gini!" sahut gadis yang satu lagi berambut merah muda panjang dan diikat _ponytail, _beriris _azure_, dan membawa _Magnum Sniper Rifle_ berserta kotak tempat menyimpannya.

Ya, gadis pertama bernama Kim SeeU, berumur 17 tahun, cantik, tinggi, putih, namun _skill _membunuh jarak sedangnya jangan di remehkan, bung. Dia gadis dari keluarga sederhana di pinggiran kota Seoul, hampir mati oleh kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang menjadi orang terkaya nomor dua di dunia, namun kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal akibat bunuh diri. Senjata andalannya _M-16__, _lahir di Seoul, Korea Selatan tanggal 21 Oktober 1996_._

Gadis kedua bernama Incheon Anna yang sering disingkat IA, berumur 18 tahun, cantik, _cute_, putih, langsing, namun _skill _yang dia miliki jangan diragukan. IA sangat ahli dalam hal memakai pisau dan senjata. Dia gadis dari keluarga yang terpandang, tinggal di Seoul, orang tua yang masih lengkap, kebutuhan yang cukup, namun memiliki kakak yang berusaha membunuhnya. Senjata andalan IA adalah _Bullpup, __WASP __Knife, SMG._Lahir di Incheon, Korea Selatan tanggal 27 Januari 1995.

Yang ketiga bernama Megurine Luka, berumur 20 tahun, cantik, tinggi, proposional, _perfect_, _skill_-nya? ganteng banget. Ahli, membunuh jarak jauh dengan tembakan yang selalu sempurna, _headshot _apalagi. Gadis yang kaya raya, tinggal di pusat kota Seoul, kedua orang tua yang meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Senjata andalannya _Magnum Sniper Rifle._Lahir di Tokyo, 30 Januari 1993.

Mereka adalah sekelompok pencuri, pembunuh, teroris yang menurut orang banyak sangatlah keji. Mereka gak akan segan-segan membunuh polisi, _Counter Terroris*, _dan semua yang menghalangi mereka. Senjata mereka itu adalah senjata asli. Saat melakukan pencurian, senjata itu juga digunakan untuk membobok tempat yang sulit, juga kadang-kadang digunakan untuk membunuh orang yang membangkang terhadap mereka.

Senjata-senjata mereka ini dipasok oleh Shion Kaito, pacar dari Megurine Luka. Kaito berasal dari Jepang, sama seperti Luka. Umurnya 21 tahun. Ganteng, keren, tapi suka dikata-katain Baka yang artinya bodoh oleh teman-temannya. Maniak banget sama benda dingin dengan berbagai macam rasa dan bentuk yang kalian sudah tahu jawabannya, Es Krim. IA dan SeeU adalah orang Korea. Keahlian Kaito adalah menanam bom dan meledakkan sesuatu. Dan, Kaito juga sangat pandai dalam menyusup kedalam ruangan-ruangan yang terjaga dengan sangat ketat. Lahir di Kyoto, tanggal 17 Februari 1992.

Organisasi pencurian ini dipimpin oleh SeeU, gadis yang berusia 17 tahun itu. SeeU memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Nama organisasi ini adalah 'Life as Joke'. Organisasi ini memiliki grup inti dan grup pecahan. Inti organisasi ini ada di Jepang, Korea, Inggris, dan Amerika. Sedangkan organisasi pecahan sudah tersebar diseluruh dunia. Ada di Indonesia, Jerman, Pakistan, Iran, dan lain-lain. Karena pemimpinnya adalah seorang wanita jadi kadang-kadang para anggota organisasi ini menyebutnya 'Lady Crime'.

Kenapa tadi mereka terlihat sangat gembira? Karena mereka berhasil mencuri permata disalah satu toko perhiasan terbesar di daerah Seoul. Emas, berlian, permata, intan, ruby, dan lain-lain habis dirampok oleh kawanan yang satu ini. Membobok brangkas? Sudah sering. Bahkan, menurut Gumi dan Yuki, merampas perhiasan dan uang hanyalah hal yang sangat sepele dan sangatlah mudah.

Biasanya mereka merampas uang di bank yang sangat besar, perhiasan di toko perhiasan ternama di dunia, dan lain-lain. Dan mereka memiliki cita-cita untuk merampas tempat _casino _terbesar didunia yang berada di Las Vegas. Namun, hal itu masih tertunda untuk sementara. Organisasi ini harus mencari orang-orang baru yang berpengalaman.

SeeU dan kawan-kawannya memutuskan kembali ke markas mereka dan menyusun rencana baru untuk mencuri ditempat-tempat yang lain. Di markasnya sudah ada si Kembar yang menjalin cinta terlarang, Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin. Mereka berdua sering dibilang pasangan _blonde, honeyblond_, atau _fruit couple_. Karena, Rin dan Len, panggilan kecil mereka, sangat menyukai buah. Rin sangat menyukai benda kecil berwarna oranye dengan rasa manis asam yang dinamakan jeruk dan Len sangat menyukai benda yang panjang berwarna kuning dengan rasa yang gak bisa dijelaskan dan yang pasti menurut Len enak, pisang. Len dan Rin berumur 15 tahun, berasal dari Jepang dan lahir tanggal 27 Desember 1998. Keahlian anak kembar ini adalah bertarung dengan _katana. _Mereka berdua memiliki koleksi _katana_ yang 'gak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Disana juga ada Geum Miku, gadis blasteran Jepang – Korea ini sedang duduk sambil membaca manga, ehem.. _not straight.._ Dia seorang _fujoshi_ dan penggila _crossdress _dan _lollita._ Hobinya nge-_crossdress_-in Len atau Rin. Rin disuruh Miku memakai baju Len yang semuanya adalah celana panjang dan kaus serta kemeja laki-laki. Dan Len disuruh memakan baju Rin yang rata-rata adalah rok mini dan celana pendek serta baju tanpa lengan dan kemeja perempuan serta baju yang memperlihatkan perut. Umurnya 17 tahun. Lahir tanggal 31 Agustus 1996. Bidang pembajakkan dan _hacking. _Miku sudah meng-_hack _situs resmi dari _bank _dan perusahaan ternama di hampir seluruh dunia. Kalau Miku lagi gak ada kerjaan, Miku akan meng-_hack __account_ artis-artis dunia.

* * *

"Mereka sangatlah susah untuk ditangkap," ujar seorang laki-laki berusia 18 tahun yang sedang menatap kertas-kertas dan layar proyektor di ruangan _meeting_.

"Benar sekali, mereka memiliki banyak sekali cabang-cabang," sahut temannya yang seorang perempuan berusia 20 tahunan sambil menunjuk nama organisasi pencurian, teroris, dan pembunuhan yang terpampang di kertas.

"Kita harus menyusun stategi baru untuk menangkap mereka," kata seorang laki-laki berusia 24 tahunan yang sedang memegang bolpoin warna hitam.

Laki-laki pertama bernama Kang See Woo, usia 18 tahun, kepala pimpinan kepolisian Seoul, tampan, rambut berwarna sama dengan Kim SeeU, warna matanya 'pun sama, orangnya _have fun_, baik, gak sombong meski jabatan tinggi. Lahir di Changwon, Gyeongsang Selatan tanggal 21 Oktober 1995. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari fisik, mereka bisa menjadi kembar. Namun, kalau dari dalamnya...emh.. Masih diragukan.

Yang perempuan bernama Olivia, usia 20 tahun, cantik, tinggi, proposional, asisten dari See Woo, warna rambut _peach blonde, _bermanik _red ruby_, dan memakai perban dimata kanannya, suka banget bercanda. Mata kanannya mengalami kecelakaan akibat terkena serpihan kaca saat melakukan penangkapan penjahat. Orang yang agak dingin tapi kadang-kadang bisa ceria banget. Lahir di London, Inggris 21 December 1993.

Laki-laki ketiga adalah Hagime Luki, usia 24 tahun, lebih tinggi dari See Woo, anak buah dari See Woo, yang pasti lebih berisi, badannya kekar, cool, agak cuek orangnya, cuma serius banget. Warna matanya biru langit. Lahir di Osaka, Jepang 31 Januari 1989.

Mereka adalah anggota kepolisian di kota Seoul. Mereka adalah orang-orang terlatih dan berbakat yang sudah diseleksi dengan sangat ketat untuk mendapatkan orang yang berbakat dan berguna. Kepolisian ini terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian kepolisian seperti, kepolisian lalu lintas, kepolisian yang khusus menangani perampokan, kepolisian yang khusus menangani pembunuhan, yang khusus untuk menangkap para pengedar obat-obatan terlarang, dan lain-lain.

Kepolisian ini sangat terkenal diseluruh Asia. Mereka memiliki 100.000 kru yang sudah tersebar diseluruh Korea Selatan. Dalam waktu setahun, mereka sudah meringkus 267 kasus pencurian, 298 kasus pembunuhan, 156 kasus pemasukkan obat-obatan terlarang, 89 kasus terorisme, 313 kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas yang dialami para pengendara kendaraan roda dua dan kendaraan roda empat.

Kepolisian ini tersebar diseluruh daerah Korea Selatan. Mulai dari Seoul sebagai ibu kota negara dan markas utama dari kepolisian ini, di provinsi Busan, di provinsi Incheon seperti nama anggota 'Lady Crime', di kota Cheongju, Chungcheong Utara, dan daerah-daerah lain di Korea Selatan.

Kang SeeWoo yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya dikagetkan dengan suara telepon yang berbunyi dari Samsung Galaxy-nya. Dia melihat orang yang menelpon itu dan langsung memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya kalian-mengobrol-dulu-aku-mau-angkat-telepon. Yang langsung mendapat anggukkan dari semua yang ada diruangan itu.

"_annyeonghaseyo__*_?" sapa SeeWoo.

"_oi! Lagi ngapain?" _tanya orang yang diseberangnya.

"Lagi di kantor lah," kata See Woo sambil _sweatdrop._

_"Oooo, gue pengen main kerumah loe. Bisa gak?" _kata orang yang menelpon.

"Terus? Gue gak yakin sih dirumah nanti ada apa enggak. Emang mau ngapain sih, to?" tanya SeeWoo kepada orang yang dipanggilnya 'to'.

"_Ooh... Gue nemu sesuatu di Busan. Makanya gue mau nanya loe, ini nih apaan," _tanya si To.

"Hmmm... Ya udah nanti maleman jam 7 loe dateng aja kerumah gue," jawab SeeWoo.

"_Ok..ok.._"

SeeWoo dan orang yang dipanggilnya To itu menutup teleponnya.

Orang yang dipanggil To itu bernama Aikune Rinto, 22 tahun, orang Jepang, seorang yang berasal dari Jepang, dia bekerja di bagian penyelidikan dan pencarian barang bukti, orang yang kocak, ramah, dan baik. Berambut _honeyblonde_ pendek dan poninya dijepit menggunakan 3 buah jepitan berwarna putih. Menurutnya, dia suka dengan rambutnya itu, cuma poninya aja yang bikin agak ribet, kerja di provinsi Busan yang agak lumayan jauh dari Seoul. Perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul membutuhkan 2 jam sampai 2 setengah jam.

SeeWoo langsung masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya dan mulai membahas tentang pekerjaan mereka. Ternyata didalam ruangan sudah ada banyak orang. Ada Kamine Rui dan Kamine Rei, ada Kagine Mikuo, Han Meiko, dan teman-temannya yang lain yang gak bisa author sebutkan semua namanya.

"Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul, mari kita lanjutkan," kata SeeWoo dengan tegas.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu (min SeeWoo) menggangguk mantap.

**~TeBeCe~**

* * *

**Kamus singkat :**

*hallo/hai

* * *

Author : yey! Chapter 1 selesai~ yuhuuu~

SeeU+SeeWoo : *mind : kok ini anak lama-lama jadi gila sih?*

Luka+Kaito : masa aku _couple _lagi sama anak ini *saling tunjuk*

Len+Rin : *senyum-senyum aja karena jadi _couple_*

Author : udah deh boo~ mendingan kalian-kalian ityuu minta Ripiu sama pada riderz (baca : readers)...

SeeUSeeWoo+KaiLu+LenRin+Author : Ripiu-nya yaa~!

**Silakan anda mengisi review didalam kotak dibawah ini **


	2. About 'Lady Crime' and Panti Asuhan

**Balas Review~ *smile***

**Hikari-me**

Hai jugaa! Iya ini sudah _update_! _Arigatou review_-nya! ^^

**Liaalicious**

Hahaha... Iya ini sudah update~

* * *

Author : _annyeong~ ore__(1)_balik lagi~

Luka+Kaito : sudah-sudah, kau jangan banyak ngomong, mendingan cepet baca _disclimer and warning_-nya!

Author : Len_nii_! Rin_nee_! Helep donk!

Len+Rin : iya, iya thor sabar.. *siap-siap dulu*

Author+Readers : *nunggu*

Len+Rin : *keluar*

Rinto : mau kondangan mbak, mas?

Len+Rin : *jitak Rinto* lo gila ya? *ambil kertas _disclimer and warning*_

Len : _**Disclimer **_**: Vocaloid gak akan pernah jadi milik **_**Author**_**yang gajenya selangit****. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation dan cabang-cabangnya. **_**Author**_** gaje****hanya memiliki OC dan ceritanya saja.**

Rin : _**Warning **_**: GaJe, Abal, Typo bertebaran ditiup angin, **_**Author **_**yang masih junior, Alur lawak dan gak bener, pokoknya bisa bikin sakit jiwa dan kanker deh (?)****, bahasa campur-campur, ada bahasa gaul dan bahasa formal.**

Author dkk. : _Check This Out, minna~_

* * *

**Lady Crime**

**a Vocaloid Fanfic**

**Chapter ****2**** :**** About 'Lady Crime' n' Panti Asuhan**

**Don't like, don't read**

**If you don't like, please push back button.**

* * *

**SeeU POV**

* * *

_Annyeong_! Sekarang kalian sedang bersamaku! Kalian sudah tau 'kan namaku di _chapter _1. Sekarang aku sedang berada di markasku, -ralat- markas kami. Kami berhasil mencuri perhiasan ditoko perhiasan terkenal di Seoul. Kami akan menjadi orang yang sangat kaya raya. Tapi sebenarnya, kadang-kadang kami menyumbangkan uang kami ke panti asuhan. Meskipun kami gak segan-segan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi kami, namun, kami masih punya hati. Seperempat penghasilan mencuri kami akan disumbangkan bagi yang tidak mampu.

Mereka sekarang ramai-ramai pada mau _meeting_. Kayak direktur aja, padahal bukan. Aku hanya memilih tidak ikut mereka karena, aku mungkin sedang tidak enak badan gara-gara kemarin setelah merampok, kami diguyur hujan yang deras, dan Gakupo Pangasudan, cowo blasteran Indonesia-Jepang ini memarkirkan mobil kami agak jauh jadi TKP jadi kami keguyur hujan deras. Aku sekarang hanya tidur-tiduran di atas ranjangku sambil mendengarkan lantunan lagu milik SNSD dari IPhone5, aku lupa judulnya, namun aku ingat lirik lagunya.

_Jeomdeokakkaiwaesonareulkkokanajulla_

_(Come closer and hug me tightly)_

_Keudaelhyanghaettwineunnaemameuljeonhagopha_

_(I want to express my heart that beats for you)_

_Haruhandaljihagoilnyeonjinamyeon_

_(After one day, one month passes, after one year, two years pass)_

_Seorosinbikameuneopseojiljimollado_

_(There may not be any mysterious atraction between us)_

Lirik lagu SNSD yang satu ini, emang keren banget. Wajar lagu ini menjadi salah lagu favoritku. Selain lagu dari tanah airku ini, aku juga suka lagu dari daerah lain. Seperti lagu Jepang, Inggris, dan Indonesia. Aku mengganti _track _laguku. Menjadi lagu, "Ayano's Theory of Happiness".

思い出してみよう

_Omoi dashite miyou_

(Please try to remember)

あの好きだった言葉

_Ano sukidatta kotoba_

(that word I loved)

「幸せ」ってなんだか不思議

_"Shiawase" tte nandaka fushigi_

("Happiness" is a curious thing,)

明日のこと、好きになれる

_Ashita no koto, suki ni nareru_

(So I hope you can love tomorrow)

Lirik lagu itu yang berada di bagian terakhir lagu, selalu sukses membuatku menangis. Lagu ini memang sedih, dalam segi lirik maupun segi nada. Author aja nyampe nangis denger lagu ini. Lagu yang mengisahkan tentang kekeluargaan. Kalian belum tahu tentang seluk beluk kehidupanku. Nanti ada saatnya, kalian (baca : readers) semua akan tahu. Lebih baik aku tidur sebentar untuk menjernihkan pikiranku dan merenggangkan tubuhku. Aku 'pun terbuai kedalam alam mimpi. Sayangnya, aku lupa mengunci pintu.

* * *

**At Meeting Room (Author POV(?))**

* * *

"Sekarang, target kita selanjutnya apa?" tanya Rin sambil mengasah _katana _klasik kesukaannya.

"Uang dan barang-barang kita juga sudah banyak," sahut Len.

"Hmm... Gue sih ingin _refreshing _dulu," sahut Miku.

"_Call__(__2__)_," timpal Luka.

"Hhmm... gue sih ikut aja, tunggu keputusan _Leader _kita, Kim SeeU," kata Oliver, seorang _kkotminam__(__3__)_kayak Len, pakai _eyepatch _karena kecelakaan saat berperang, umur 14 tahun.

"Gue mah ikut-ikut aja," ucap Kaito dengan malas.

"Coba gih, loe liat itu si Master lagi ngapain," suruh abang Gakupo yang muncul dari mana.

"Siapa yang disuruh abang Gakupo yang kecehnya kebangetan?" tanya Len dengan 4L4Y-nya.

"Abang memilih..." kata Gakupo ala presenter.

Semua yang sudah terpincut gilannya abang Gakupo, pada masang muka ketakutan dengan 4L4Y-nya. Entah kenapa aku (Author. Ingat ini POV-nya Author bukan Normal POV) suka banget manggil Gakupo dengan sebutan abang. Mungkin karena wajahnya yang mirip kayak tukang siomay di sekolahku #ditampolGakupoFG #dilemparinsiomay atau mungkin dia blasteran Indo-Jepang. Entahlah, sekarang si Abang Gakupo malah mendramatis suasana aja.

"Abang...gak milih siapa-siapa," kata Abang Gakupo. Yang lain _sweatdrop._

"Ya elah abang," kata Luka sambil majang muka (-_-")

"Ya udah lah, abang aja yang liat," jawab Abang Gakupo sambil berjalan ke kamar Masternya (lah, ganti lagi?).

Abang Gakupo berjalan di lorong-lorong markas mereka yang besar. Sebelum Abang Gakupo mengenal dekat markas ini, dia pernah tersesat beberapa kali disini. Emang ini markas gedenya pake banget. Luasnya mungkin sebesar 5x lapangan sekolahku. Lapangan sekolahku lumayan juga besarnya. Eh?! Kok malah curcol gini sih? Sudah-sudah, mending kembali ke cerita! (Kok kayak presenter yang ada di Trans7 itu?)

Abang Gakupo mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar SeeU, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari kamar itu. Wajar lah, orang SeeU-nya lagi tidur (-_-"). Abang Gakupo kemudian membuka pintu dan menemukan SeeU sedang tertidur pulas dengan _headset _yang masih menggantung di telinganya. Abang Gakupo lalu mendekati SeeU dan menatapnya dengan lama. Eh?! Lho? Kok jadi _romance _gini sih?

Abang Gakupo yang umurnya sekarang sudah 24 tahun ini masih menyandang status : jones a.k.a jomblo ngenes. Dia mulai menyandang status itu akibat ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, Akita Neru yang juga anggota organisasi ini. Akita Neru berusia 16 tahun. Neru dibunuh oleh anggota kepolisian saat mereka bertugas. Neru mendapatkan 2 tembakan didada dan satu _headshot__(__4)_. Gakupo adalah orang yang paling kehilangan Neru. Padahal 2 hari lagi mereka akan menikah, tepat ditanggal ulang tahun Neru yang ke 17 tahun.

"SeeU-_chan, _bangun," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"Hngg... Nanti 5 menit lagi..." jawab SeeU.

"Hei, bangun ah!" Abang Gakupo berkata agak keras sedikit.

"Iya...iya..." SeeU 'pun bangun dengan muka malas.

SeeU melihat Abang Gakupo dengan tatapan aneh. Karena, Abang Gakupo 'pun menatap SeeU dengan tatapan err... **coretmesumcoret**_. _SeeU langsung meng_-glare _Abang Gakupo dengan tatapan '**ngapain-loe-liat-liat-gue-kayak-gitu'**. Abang Gakupo langsung pasang muka _horror_.

"Itu, mereka mau jalan-jalan. Loe mau ikut?"

"Kemana?"

"Gak tau. Paling ke panti asuhan," jawab Abang Gakupo dengan santai.

"Hm.. Ok gue ikut."

SeeU turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk berwarna putih yang tergantung digantungan handuk yang menempel di dinding. Gakupo (lah? Berubah?) masih menatap SeeU dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Loe ngapain ngeliatin gue? Gue mau mandi," ucapnya dengan dingin.

"Gue mau disini aja deh~" jawab Gakupo dengan nada cowo yang **coretmesumcoret**_._

"Loe keluar atau loe bakal terima akibatnya," ancam SeeU dengan nada dingin.

Ah, satu lagi yang belum kalian ketahui. Akibat kejadian disaat SeeU kecil, sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Dari SeeU kecil yang periang, ceria, dan baik hati menjadi SeeU yang dingin, cuek, beringas, dan tidak mengenal ampun. Tentang ke panti asuhan atau mereka memberikan kekayaan mereka itu adalah kemaukan LenRin dkk. Karena SeeU malas mencampuri urusan mereka, jadi dia hanya mengiyakan saja.

"Tidak ah~ coba kalau berani~" ucap Gakupo dengan santai.

"..." Munculah perempatan berwarna merah dan hitam serta aura-aura gelap dari tubuhnya.

"SeeU-cha-"

**Buagh! Brak!**

"Awh..." rintih Gakupo kesakitan sambil berlutut dengan luka memar di jidat akibat terkena lemparan jam weker SeeU yang berwarna abu-abu tua.

"Hahahaha~ salah sendiri! Udah gue bilang keluar loe malah nge-bandel," kata SeeU.

"Iya..iya..gue keluar sekarang," kata Gakupo dan langsung ngacir keluar.

* * *

Ah, _about _'Lady Crime'. Lady Crime adalah sebuah organisasi perampokan dan pembunuhan (mungkin tidak semua pembunuhan) terbesar didunia. Sudah terbentuk selama 8 tahun. Kekayaannya sudah tidak terhitung lagi. Organisasi ini mengambil orang-orang yang rata-rata masih berusia muda. Dididik dan disekolahkan (maksudnya dilatih) selama 1 tahun. Biasanya orang-orang yang dipungut itu berkisar usia 9 sampai 24 tahun.

Mula-mula, anak tersebut disuruh memilih senjata yang dia sukai. Kedua, dia diajarkan untuk berlari dengan cepat. Berguna untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Ketiga, anak baik laki-laki maupun perempuan harus mengalami latihan fisik yang berat. Keempat, mereka akan dilatih untuk berperang. Tetapi, musuh yang digunakan adalah robot belaka. Jadi, mereka tidak akan mengalami cedera sama sekali. Kalau anak sudah mahir, dia sudah bisa melawan senior-seniornya.

Biasanya tidak semua anggotanya menjadi _attackers,_ tetapi ada yang menjadi _hackers. _Seperti Gakupo dan Miku_. _Ada yang menjadi _controller. _Itu pekerjaan Gakupo (lagi) dan Kaai Yuki. Kaai Yuki adalah gadis cilik yang berumur 10 tahun. Yang hanya tinggal di markas dan mengotak-atik komputer.

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

* * *

_'Gila tenaganya kuat juga,' _batinku sambil _sweatdrop._

Hei, aku Gakupo Pangasudan, 24 tahun, blasteran Indonesia-Jepang. Sebagai supir, eh? Ya gak supir juga sih. Aku yang mengendarai mobil (ya sama aja 'kan?) sama yang mengontrol pergerakan-pergerakan mereka. Aku juga sebagai pengintai, penyadap CCTV, dan _hacker _seperti Miku. Aku selalu menunggu mereka di Alphard milik SeeU yang digunakan untuk memasukkan barang curian kami.

Aku memiliki kekasih bernama Akita Neru, umurnya 16 tahun, namun 2 hari sebelum Neru merayakan _sweetseventeen-_nya, Neru meninggal akibat dua tembakan di dada dan satu dikepala. Aku sangat terpukul akibat kematiannya. Kami membawa mayat Neru dan kami kuburkan di sebuah lahan kosong yang SeeU beli untuk menguburkan mayat-mayat. Padahal 2 hari lagi, kami menikah.

Sekarang aku sudah mencoba untuk melupakannya. Namun, aku masih menyimpan barang-barang peninggalannya. Dia adalah gadis _tsundere _yang sangat jutek. Namun, disisi lain, dia bisa saja bersikap lucu dan konyol. Kami semua sangat menyayangi dia. Neru meninggal tertembak akibat dia ingin menyelamatkan Len dan Rin yang maju saat kami ingin kabur dari gedung sebuah perusahaan karena disana ada polisi yang menyergap kami. Len dan Rin yang hampir tertembak oleh 2 peluru panas di dada dan 1 peluru panas di kepala itu, didorong oleh Neru. Dan, alhasil dia yang terkena peluru-peluru panas itu.

Waktu itu, aku pernah mendengar suara tangisan Rin dari kamar yang ditempati oleh Neru. Aku tahu pasti Rin sangat amat sedih atas kehilangannya.

"_Jalmothaessumida__(5)_," ucapnya disela-sela tangisnya.

**A/N : Semua orang di Lady Crime, meskipun dia orang dari luar Korea, semuanya bisa ngomong bahasa Korea.**

Dan, yah sekarang, akibat ulah konyolku, aku terkena lemparan weker abu-abu milik SeeU dan rasanya sakit. Aku menyeret (?) kakiku dengan malas kembali ke ruangan besar yang kami sebut ruangan _meeting._

"Abang Gaku- eh?! Kenapa tuh?" tanya Rin dengan mimik kaget yang bisa membuat cowo-cowo _nosebleed._

"Biasa lah, Rin. Pasti kena timpuk SeeU _eonnie__(6) _'kan?" tanya Len dengan sinis saat melihatku sedang menatap Rin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh _Author._

"Iya, kamu betul sekali," ucapku dengan santai sambil mengusap dahiku yang merah kebiru-biruan.

Aku melihat Luka yang sedang menelepon seseorang. Pasti, pemilik yayasan panti asuhan. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, dia menutup telepon.

"Eh.. _Kkeutnasseo__(7)_?" tanya Miku.

_"Keurae__(8)_," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"SeeU _eonnie _tadi lagi apa?" tanya Len.

"Dia abis tidur, udah bangun. Terus dia sekarang lagi mandi," jawabku lagi.

"Sekarang gue tahu kenapa Gakupo kena timpuk sama SeeU," ucap Kaito dengan nada agak err...mengejek?

"Kenapa emang?" Meiko nimbrung entah dari mana sambil membawa _Sake_ yang adalah minuman kesukaannya.

"Sini-sini," kata Kaito. Aku 'pun bingung dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Eits! Shu..shu... Abang-_kun _enggak boleh tahu tebakan kami dan Kaito _oppa__(9)_," kata IA.

"Hhhh... _Keurae_," ucapku dengan malas dan menjauh dari mereka.

* * *

**IA POV**

* * *

_Hello! _Namaku IA. Aku malas menyebutkan nama lengkapku. Kalian sudah tau biodata dan keahlianku 'kan? Hmm... mari kita langsung ketopik pembicaraan saja.

"Pasti ya Gakupo itu kena timpuk gara-gara dia itu ngegodain SeeU," bisik Kaito _oppa._

_"_Iya, gue setuju banget," timpal Megpoidi Guminia, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Keahliannya adalah menembak jarak jauh seperti Luka _eonnie. _Suka mendampingi Luka _eonnie _dalam bertugas, umurnya 19 tahun.

Kami 'pun menatap Abang Gakupo sambil _smirking. _Abang Gakupo yang melihat kami, langsung memberikan tatapan **ngapain-liat-liat-gue**_**. **_Kami ngakak.

"Kenapa loe pada ketawa-tawa?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha..enggak 'kok, l-lucu aja," ucap kami bersama dan serempak.

"Ayo, kita segera berangkat," ucap Luka _eonnie._

"Iya, mereka pasti sedang menunggu kita," sambungnya.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kita harus menyiapkan senjata kecil agar kita tidak mengalami kejadian yang tidak diinginkan," ucap SeeU-_ssi__(10) _yang tiba-tiba muncul.

_'Astaga, cantiknya dia,' _batin kami serempak.

Biar aku jelaskan apa pakaian yang dikenakan oleh SeeU_-ssi _yang terkenal tomboy banget sekarang.

Dia memakai setelah _dress _yang tidak panjang dan berlengan pendek berwarna _pink-peach _yang agak pucat, memakai celana panjang berwarna _dark blue-black. _Rambutnya diikat menjadi _ponytail, _memakai sepatu _boots _setinggi betis berwarna coklat tua. Memakai _make up _tipis yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Dia memakai tali pinggang berwarna putih yang sudah dilengkapi dengan sarung _nighthauk, _pelurunya, dan sebilah pisau.

"Keren..." ucap Kaito _oppa _sambil memegangi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan...darah?

**BLETAK!**

"Auch! S-sakit!" ucap Kaito _oppa _sambil megangin kepalanya yang kena pukul pakai sendal _high heels_-nya Luka _eonnie _yang tingginya 13 cm.

"Salah sendiri!" Luka _eonnie _berkata sambil cemberut. Kami ngakak dan mempersiapkan apa yang akan kami bawa nanti.

"Ya sudah, ya sudah, mending kita pergi deh sekarang," ucap SeeU-_ssi_ sambil melangkah pergi.

"_K-keurae_!" ucap kami serempak dan langsung beres-beres kilat.

* * *

**Author POV(?)**

* * *

SeeU dkk.(?) sedang dalam perjalanan ke panti asuhan. Di mobil itu gupek dan sumpek(?) abis. Ada yang joget-joget gak jelas, ada yang nyanyi-nyanyi, karaoke-an, perang-perangan(?) lah, dan masih banyak lagi deh.

SeeU yang ngeliat mereka pusing sendiri dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu. SeeU duduk disebelah kanan Gakupo yang lagi nyupir. Mereka pake mobil _Limousin-_nya SeeU. SeeU ngelamun. Gakupo sekali-sekali melirik ke arah SeeU.

"Hoi!" Gakupo manggil SeeU.

"Ah! Apa?" tanya SeeU.

"Ngelamun aja loe ini," ucapnya.

"Ah... Memang gak boleh?"

"B-bukan gitu, mbak." Gakupo bercanda.

"E-eh?! Ampun mbak.." Gakupo berkata lagi karena melihat perempatan di kepala SeeU.

"..."

Terjadi keheningan. Semua yang lagi beraktifitas gaje langsung diam mendadak. Mereka semua gak ada yang berani ngomong. Inilah, kalo SeeU udah marah, bisa berkepanjangan deh urusannya. Waktu itu aja, pernah ada yang hampir meninggal gara-gara adu mulut dengan SeeU. Wihh ngeri~

* * *

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Mereka semua turun dan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari bagasi. Mereka disambut hangat oleh para anak-anak dipanti asuhan.

"Halo kakak!" Anak-anak itu berkata dengan ceria dan sangat polos.

"Halo semua~" ucap Rin dan Len.

Mereka 'pun membagi-bagikan makanan, pakaian, dan obat serta uang tunai kepada mereka. Semua terlihat sangat senang. Kecuali SeeU yang sedang berdiri didekat mobil, wajahnya kelihatan gelisah. Kaito menghampirinya.

"Hei, SeeU."

"Hm?"

"Loe kenapa? Kelihatannya gelisah banget?"

"Gak. Gue ngerasa punya firasat buruk aja."

"Emang ada ap-"

**WIUW! WIUW! (?)**

"S-sial!" SeeU dan Kaito langsung berlari masuk.

SeeU membisikkan ke Rin bahwa ada polisi disini. Rin membisikkan ke Len, dan seterusnya sampai ke Kaito yang paling ujung.

"Kalian semua! Cepat berlindung! Bawa masuk barang-barangnya!" Luka berteriak dengan tegas.

Mereka hanya menurut saja dan langsung bergerak masuk. Gakupo, Rin, dan Len membantu mereka membawakan barang-barang kedalam. SeeU dan yang lainnya sudah mengeluarkan senjata. Luka dan Guminia mengambil sniper mereka dan bersiap-siap diatas gedung diseberang panti asuhan itu.

Gakupo, Rin, dan Len sudah selesai membantu mereka.

"Jangan kemana-mana," ucap Gakupo kepada para anak-anak panti asuhan.

Mereka menggangguk. Gakupo, Rin, dan Len langsung pergi dan bersiap-siap untuk kabur. SeeU dan yang lain menembaki para polisi dan masuk kedalam mobil. Gakupo langsung injak pedal gas dan mobil itu langsung bergerak cepat. Para polisi menembaki dan mengejar mereka.

Luka dan Guminia menembak beberapa polisi dari atas. Guminia 'pun begitu. Mereka berdua langsung turun dari sana dan memasukkan _sniper_ mereka ke dalam sarung gitar. Sarung gitar tersebut sudah dirancang khusus untuk senjata itu. Mereka menaiki motor polisi yang ditembak mereka. Dan langsung mengikuti SeeU dkk.

* * *

**Sementara itu ditempat lain...**

**SeeWoo POV**

* * *

"Hmm..." Aku melihat mereka kejar-kejaran dari _LCD Projector _yang terpasang diruang _meeting _kami.

"Rencana ini mungkin akan berjalan dengan lancar," ucapku.

"Bagaimana anda bisa yakin?" tanya Lenka.

"Entahlah... Hanya saja, kupikir, pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah disana," ucapku (lagi).

"Mikuo, Siapkan pasukkan _elite command _untuk dikerahkan ke markas 'Lady Crime'," perintahku.

"Baik, pak," balasnya dan langsung berlari.

"Aku akan mengadakan gebrakkan besar-besaran _part one _untukmu SeeU_," _gumamku.

* * *

**TuBerColosis(?) E-eh?! ToBeContinue maksud saya**

* * *

**Kamus : **

_(1)_**= Saya ****(****dalam bahasa Jepang****)****, biasanya digunakan oleh laki-laki.**

_(__2__)_**= Setuju ****(****dalam bahasa Korea****)**

_(__3__)__**Shota **_**atau Cowo yang mukanya kayak cewe ****(****dalam bahasa Korea****)**

_(__4) _**= Tembakan tepat dikepala ****(****dalam bahasa Inggris****)**

_(5) _**= Saya Bersalah ****(****dalam bahasa Korea****)**

_(6) _**= Kakak Perempuan ****(****dalam bahasa Korea****)**

_(7) _**Sudah selesai (dalam bahasa Korea)**

_(8)_**= Iya / ya (dalam bahasa Korea)**

_(9)_ **= Kakak laki-laki (dalam bahasa Korea)**

_(10)_**= Nona/Saudari untuk menghormati orang (dalam bahasa Korea). Ex/ SeeU-**_**ssi. **_**Dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya : Saudari SeeU, Nona SeeU**

* * *

Author : AKHIRNYAA!

SeeWoo : napa bagian gua dikit amat?

Author : maaf, soalnya gak ada ide lagi.. FF yang lain juga jadi Hiatus (TwwT)

Miku : bagian gua jugaaa!

Author : *naik pitam* GAK USAH PADA BERISIK! GUA LINDES LOE LOE PADA PAKE _ROAD ROLLER_ GUEE! *ngidupin _road roller*_

SeeWoo+Miku : KYAAAAA! _KAMI-SAMAAAAA! *_lari-lari gaje*

Len=Rin : kata terakhir...

**PLEASE REVIEW IN THIS BOX**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Elite Command

**BALAS **_**REVIEW**_** DULU! ^^'**

To : **Liaalicious**

Reply : **hahaha! Saya juga ngakak tau~, Sini saya kasih #plak, Jawaban atas rencananya ada disini~, Ah! Baiklah, saya akan berusaha memperbaiki biar gak **_**typo**_**! **_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**!**

* * *

To : **dwidobechan**

Reply : **makasih! Oh, tentu! Emang Yuuma mau dimasukkin di **_**chapter **_**ini! Baiklah! **_**Arigatou Gozaimasu**_**!**

* * *

To : **Shiroi Karen**

Reply : **hahaha! Ini sudah **_**update**_**! Maaf kalo **_**update**_**-nya lama! **_**Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!**_

* * *

Emiya : _annyeong~ ore _balik lagi~ _Master_ sedang tidak bisa hadir, jadi _master _mengutus saya untuk menjadi perwakilannya!

SeeWoo : ya ampun, kemaren gua dikit banget bagiannya...

Neru : KENAPA GUA MATI?! *marah-marah gaje*

Len : itu sih nasib lu..

Rin : setuju Len! ('-')b

Emiya : silakan Neru baca _disclimer and warning_-nya.

Neru : *ambil kertas _disclimer and warning_*

All (min Neru) : ...

Neru : _**Disclimer **_**: Vocaloid gak akan pernah jadi milik **_**Author**_**yang gajenya selangit. Vocaloid hanya milik Yamaha Corporation dan cabang-cabangnya. **_**Author**_** gaje hanya memiliki OC dan ceritanya saja.**

_**Warning **_**: GaJe, Abal, Typo bertebaran ditiup angin, **_**Author **_**yang masih junior, Alur lawak dan gak bener, pokoknya bisa bikin sakit jiwa dan kanker deh (?), bahasa campur-campur, ada bahasa gaul dan bahasa formal.**

All : _okay! Enjoy this story minna!_

Keterangan :

"Abc" = berbicara biasa.

"_Abc" = _ngomong bahasa asing (selain Indonesia)/ penerimaan telepon/ suara samar-samar kejauhan

_Abc _ = nama senjata

'Abc' = nama organisasi atau apapun itu.

_'Abc' =_ perkataan dalam hati.

**'Abc' **pernyataan lampau.

**"Abc" **= penekan kata/kalimat.

* * *

**Lady Crime**

**a Vocaloid Fanfic**

**Chapter 3 : Elite Command 1**

**Don't like, don't read**

**If you don't like, please push back button.**

* * *

**All in Normal POV**

* * *

Saat ini Gakupo terlihat sedikit kewalahan menangani para polisi yang sedang mengejar mereka. Di dalam mobil SeeU ternyata terdapat banyak senjata. Salah satunya adalah _Grenade Launcher _yang sering disebut GL oleh mereka. GL ini sedang dipegang oleh SeeU. Selain itu SeeU juga memegang _Combat Shotgun_-nya.

Len dan Rin masing memegang dua buah _M1911 Pistol_ yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bagus _accuracy_-nya. Tapi, Len dan Rin terlihat nyaman-nyaman saja saat memakai pistol yang satu ini. Padahal, mereka tahu, pistol ini adalah pistol yang sangat jelek.

Kenapa? Karena, Yuuma, cowo kece berambut merah muda itu sudah me_repair_ ulang senjata itu. Yuuma berumur 22 tahun, senjata andalannya adalah_ wakizashi—_sebuah pedang mirip_ katana_, tapi pendek, keahliannya me_repair_ senjata. Dia juga jago merakit dan membuat senjata, tapi dia jarang membuat senjata. Karena, senjata telah di pasok oleh Kaito.

"Sial," umpat SeeU. Dia hampir saja tertembak.

**TAR!**

"Akh!" Miku berteriak kesakitan. Perutnya tertembak oleh sebuah _Hunting Rifle_. Kaito yang melihat Miku langsung bertindak cepat. Miku mengalami pendarahan yang bisa dikatakan banyak. Kaito menahan pendarahan Miku dengan kain. Namun, pendarahan Miku sudah terlalu parah.

"K-kai-to...t-to-long b-bilang.. k-ke se-muanya.. -gue m-min-ta m-maaf d-dan t-te-rima uhuk!" Miku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Miku, bertahanlah!" ucap Kaito.

"..k-ka-sih.." Miku mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Kaito langsung membaringkan mayat Miku dibagasi limousin itu. Kenapa bisa? Karena bagasi mobil ini didesign menyerupai mobil biasa. Jadi, Kaito tinggal meletakkannya lewat dalam tanpa perlu turun lagi. Kaito sekarang pusing memikirkan Luka. Gadis itu 'kan naik motor.

Kita absen dulu tadi siapa yang ikut ke panti asuhan : Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, SeeU, Len, Rin, Guminia, Miku, dan IA. Berarti ada sembilan orang yang ikut. Dan sudah gugur satu orang.

Len, Rin, dan SeeU sibuk menembaki para polisi. Kaito juga ikut menembaki. Gakupo sedang mengendarai mobil. Luka dan Guminia sedang menembaki polisi-polisi itu dari belakang. IA? IA sedang berada dikolong mobil salah satu polisi tersebut. Asal kalian tahu, IA ini selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bisa dibilang 'gila'. Dia meletakkan bom _C4_ dibawah mobil polisi tersebut. Dan dampaknya bisa sangat besar.

"_Oppa, gue sudah selesai_," ucap IA dari _walky-talky_ yang di_design _oleh Yuuma agar bisa diletakkan dibajunya.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Loe langsung pergi saja. Kami akan menjem—"

**DUAR! BOOM!**

"!" Kaito dan yang lainnya, minus SeeU dan _Twins_ _Kagamine_ itu.

"_Yeah! I like this gun, baby!_" SeeU berteriak senang, saat dia habis meledakkan salah satu mobil polisi dengan GL-nya.

"_Gak usah, gue pulang sendiri. Jaa Oppa!" _IA memotong ucapan Kaito.

Gakupo membelokkan mobilnya kearah kiri untuk menghindari mobil-mobil polisi tersebut. Len dan Rin menembaki ban mobil polisi tersebut dan menembaki polisinya juga. Mobil polisi yang Len dan Rin tembak menabrak salah satu pertokoan dan meledak. Len dan Rin langsung ber-_highfive_.

Sedangkan, IA menjatuhan dirinya ke aspal dan gilanya, dia hampir terlindas mobil dibelakangnya. Dia berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya. IA berkata,

"Menjauh sekitar 200 meter dari polisi-polisi itu dan semua masuk kedalam mobil, sekarang." IA berkata—atau lebih tempatnya memerintahkan mereka dengan tenang.

"Semuanya! Masuk kedalam mobil! Sekarang!" Kaito berteriak.

SeeU, Len, dan Rin langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan Gakupo melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat.

"Menolehlah kebelakang," ucap IA.

Semua yang ada di dalam _limousin_ langsung menoleh kebelakang. IA menekan tombol merah yang ada di _remote control _itu. Dan—

**DUAR! BOOM! CLAR!**

Mobil-mobil polisi itu langsung hancur dalam sekejap. Mereka yang berada didalam mobil langsung takjub melihatnya. Gakupo membawa mobil mereka ke sebuah lapangan luas yang penuh rumput hijau dan berhenti disana untuk sekedar melepas lelah sebentar. Semua yang ada disana langsung turun dari mobil dan merasakan angin segar yang mengenai wajah mereka.

"Haaah~! Seger banget anginnya!" Len dan Rin mengucap bersamaan.

"Pemandangannya keren banget!" kata Kaito.

"Iya dong, itu pasti!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita mengagetkan mereka. Mereka berbalik dan menemukan Luka, Guminia, dan IA sedang berdiri disana. Kaito langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari menghampiri Luka. Kaito langsung memeluk Luka. Yang dipeluk cuma senyam-senyum aja. Lalu, Kaito mencium bibir Luka selama beberapa detik. Tentu saja membuat SeeU dan Gakupo harus menutup mata Len dan Rin.

"Hihihi~" Luka terkikik.

"Ah, SeeU _eonnie_ sama Abang Gakupo ini.. Aku 'kan mau liaat," ucap _Twins Kagamine_ itu bersamaan.

"Kalian itu masih kecil, gak boleh liat yang begitu dulu," balas Kaito sambil tertawa dan merangkul Luka.

"Kami 'kan sudah berpacaran," ucap Rin dengan polos dan membuat semua cowo disitu (min Len) langsung _nosebleed_.

**BLETAK!**

"Aww!" Gakupo dan Kaito langsung merintih kesakitan. Kaito dipukul Luka dan Gakupo dipukul SeeU.

"_Kapsida(1)"_Guminia membuka suara.

"YES!" ucap mereka serempak dan langsung masuk mobil.

* * *

"Sial! Kenapa tadi listriknya pake acara mati segala?!" bentak Komandan Kepolisian, Kang SeeWoo.

"Kata petugasnya ada konsleting listrik, pak," jawab Olivia.

"Cih." SeeWoo mendecih kesal.

"Apakah pasukkan _Elite Command_ sudah sampai dimarkas 'Lady Crime', Mizky?" SeeWoo bertanya kepada seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam.

"_Eo(2)_ mereka sudah sampai disana,"balas wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Mizki.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan berhasil mengalahkan para penjahat itu dan menangkapnya." SeeWoo meyakinkan anak buahnya.

"Pasti," ucap seseorang dari belakang.

"Aikune-san?" ucap SeeWoo setelah berbalik badan. Cowo cakep bermarga Aikune itu hanya tersenyum.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pergi dan lakukan tugas masing-masing," perintah SeeWoo.

"Baik pak!" Mereka berkata serempak dan langsung pergi.

SeeWoo ber-_highfive_ dengan Aikune Rinto dan menyuruhnya duduk.

"_Mian(3)_, gua gak bisa dateng waktu itu. Ternyata ada kerjaan mendadak dari bos," ucap Rinto.

"Lu kira gua gak sibuk apa?" Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Jadi gimana itu si 'Lady Crime'?"

"Hah, gak tau gua. Tadi lagi mantau tiba-tiba mati listrik. Greget tau." SeeWoo mendecak sebal.

"Hahahaha.. sabar ja—"

"Pak!" Gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ sepinggang dan diikat _ponytail_ masuk keruangan SeeWoo. Rinto langsung cenga-cengo gitu dan kelihatannya terpesona dengan kecantikan gadis ini.

"Iya, Lenka? Ada apa?"

"Pasukkan kita yang dikirim ke panti asuhan, semuanya meninggal, kecuali yang berada di helikopter. Diketahui mobil mereka di bom oleh seseorang yang mungkin juga anggota dari 'Lady Crime'."

"...Sial.." umpat SeeWoo.

* * *

"Aku akan bagi tim. 10 orang bergerak kearah barat, aku dan 9 orang yang lain akan ke Timur," ucap pemimpin dari _Elite Command_, Han Meito.

"Baik!" ucap mereka bersamaan dan mulai berpencar.

**-Sisi Bagian Barat-**

Para pasukkan _Elite Command _yang berada di sebelah barat masuk melewati pintu kecil dibagian barat. Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang laki-laki yang sudah menunggu sambil berdiri dibelakang tembok dan memegang tali. Pintu tersebut hanya memiliki satu buah pintu besi dan sudah berkarat.

Para pasukan itu mulai masuk satu-persatu dan mereka melihat sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap. Saat pasukan-pasukan itu berhenti dipintu masuk bagian dalam, orang itu melepas tali tersebut dan terbukalah jebakan ditempat mereka berdiri. Empat dari Sepuluh orang tersebut masuk kedalam jebakan dan tubuh mereka hancur dan terbelah sampai usus, hati, dan jantung yang tercampur dengan darah mereka berceceran, bercipratan dan mengenai wajah para pasukkan yang tertutup helm.

**CRAS! BRAK! GRRR! AKKHH! SRAK! CEES!**

Suara-suara itulah yang terdengar dari dalam jebakan itu. Didalam jebakan tersebut terdapat mesin penghancur berkekuatan tinggi dan memiliki pisau penghancur yang tajam. Mereka langsung siaga dan memasuki lorong tersebut. Dan orang yang melepas tali itu segera kabur ketempat lain. Pasukan timur dipimpin oleh IO. Nama yang singkat XD.

**-Sisi Bagian Timur-**

Para pasukan bagian timur masuk melewati pintu yang serupa dengan bagian barat. Tentu pasukan Han Meito itu berhenti dulu didepan pintu dengan posisi memanjang kebelakang. Didepan sana juga sudah ada jebakan yang disediakan oleh pasukan 'Lady Crime'. Seorang laki-laki sudah menunggu ditempat yang sama seperti laki-laki pertama.

Laki-laki itu menatap anak perempuan seumurannya yang sedang berdiri menghadap para pasu3 orang _k_an _Elite Command._ Para pasukan _Elite Command _mengarahkan senjata mereka ke anak perempuan _blonde _itu dan mereka melihat dari senter bahwa anak itu menangis.

"Kalian bertiga, dekati anak itu dan tanya keberadaannya," perintah Han Meito.

"Baik pak," ucap tiga orang yang ditunjuk dengan serempak dan mendekati anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu—Len, menatap kembaran sekaligus pacarnya, Rin yang sedang (berpura-pura) menangis. Len melihat para pasukan _Elite Command _itu mendekat ke Rin. Rin langsung melihat ke arah Len menandakan 'lepaskan'. Len langsung melepaskan tali yang dia pegangan dan muncul kapak berwarna hitam mengkilat dari atas dan langsung menerjang 3 orang pasukan _Elite Command_ yang berdiri berjejer memanjang. Kapak besar itu mengayun dari depan (arah Rin) ke arah pasukan _Elite Command. _

**CRAAS! BRUK! AAAHH! WING! WING!**

Suara-suara yang terdengar sangat memekikkan telinga, terutama telinga-telinga para pasukan _Elite Command_. 3 orang pasukan itu ada yang badannya terbelah dua dan ada juga yang kepalanya yang terbelah. Darah-darah mereka mengalir dan bercipratan kearah tembok dan lantai. Rin (berpura-pura) kaget dan berlari ketempat Len serta mengajak Len pergi. Para _Elite Command_ langsung mengejar Len dan Rin.

**-Sisi 'Lady Crime'-**

Len dan Rin sedang berlari menuju ruangan SeeU dkk. yang sudah menunggu. Mereka sampai di Labirin pintu kaca, tempat jebakan-jebakan gila ini dipasang. Hanya anggota 'Lady Crime' saja yang tahu letak labirin ini. Tiba-tiba seseorang menabrak Len dan Rin. Ternyata, orang itu adalah orang yang berada di sisi timur.

"Kaito_ oppa_?!" ucap Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Eh.. kalian disini toh," ucap Kaito.

"_Sepertinya mereka berlari kearah sana! Ayo!" _Mereka bertiga mendengar suara teriakan para _Elite Command_ dari dua arah itu.

"Ayo, Len Rin! Masuk kelabirin ini!" Kaito menarik Len dan Rin untuk masuk.

Labirin Pintu Kaca ini terbuat dari kaca. Kalau salah masuk pintu kaca itu, mereka akan terkena jebakan-jebakan mematikan. Di Labirin Pintu Kaca ini, terdapat 9 pintu kaca yang melingkar. Di dalam pintu-pintu itu, ada 6 pintu berisi jebakan dan 3 pintu adalah pintu yang benar. Dari 3 pintu itu, akan terdapat terowongan dan langsung menuju ke 1 pintu terakhir dan jika dibuka adalah jalan keluarnya.

Len, Rin, dan Kaito langsung berpencar dan memasuki pintu nomor 6, 7, dan 9. Tiga pintu itu adalah pintu yang benar. Sebelum mereka masuk, mereka memakai sarung tangan. Kenapa? Agar para _Elite Command_ tidak menemukan adanya sidik jari. Mereka mengecoh para pasukkan dengan menempelkan sidik jari mereka kepintu nomor 1, 3, dan 4 agar para _Elite Command _salah masuk pintu.

* * *

"Sial, disini ada labirin pintu. Kau cari sidik jari mereka!" perintah Meito kepada salah satu anak buahnya, ketika sisi timur dan barat berkumpul.

"Baik, pak!" Orang itu mengeluarkan alat pendeteksi sidik jari dan menemukannya ditempat 1, 3, dan 4.

"Sudah?" tanya Meito.

"Sudah pak!" ucapnya.

"Dua orang berdiri didepan pintu itu dan membukanya, serta dua orang lainnya berjaga dikanan dan kiri pintu itu," perintah Meito lagi.

"Siap!" Mereka melaksakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Satu orang sudah memegang pintu, satu orang mengarahkan senjatanya, dan dua lainnya berjaga di kanan kiri pintu.

"Buka sekarang!"

**CKLEK! GRROOWWLL! **

"AKH!" Dua orang yang berada di depan pintu langsung ditarik masuk oleh para _Zombies Infected_. Di dalam ruangan yang mereka buka itu, ada sekitar 20 _zombies_.

**Dorr! Ctar! AKHH! SLAASSHH!**

Tiga orang tertarik lagi ke dalam ruangan itu dan di menjadi makanan para _zombies. _Tubuh kelima pasukan itu terkoyak-koyak, usus, jantung, kulit, dan organ-organ dalam yang sudah tercampur dengan dengan darah mereka habis disantap. Tubuh para pasukan itu ditarik dan dikoyak sampai terpotong-potong. Pasukan _Elite Command _yang masih selamat, langsung menembak para _zombies _tersebut.

"Kita sebaiknya melarikan diri, ayo pergi." Han Meito memerintahkan anak buahnya, tentunya setelah menghabisi para _Infected_.

"Baik pak!" Mereka berdelapan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar dan pulang ke markas kepolisian.

* * *

**BRAAK!**

"!"

"Hosh..hoshh...ha..lo..hosh.." ucap Kaito, Len, dan Rin bersamaan dan langsung tepar dilantai.

"EH?! M-masih idup lu, Kai?" Luka menyenggol-nyenggol badan Kaito dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Ya masih lah!" Kaito langsung berdiri. Diikuti oleh Len yang sedang menggendong Rin yang tertidur karena kelelahan.

"Hehehe.. gua kira udah mati," ucap Luka dan diikuti tawa semua orang (min Kaito dan Rin).

"Miku mana?" SeeU bertanya.

"Ah, Miku...sudah pergi," ucap Kaito dengan nada sedih.

"Pergi kemana?" IA bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_-nya.

"Pergi...ke Surga.." Kaito berkata dengan suara pelan.

Semua yang ada disana benar-benar sangat terpukul, _hacker_ terbaik mereka sekarang sudah tiada, gadis manis dan baik dan sudah bersama 'Lady Crime' sejak lama.

"Jenazahnya, ada dimana?" sekarang Guminia yang membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Sudah aku turunkan dari mobil dan sekarang berada di kamar mayat." Kaito memeluk Luka yang paling tertekan.

Len membawa Rin kekamarnya dan membaringkannya diranjang berwarna orange dengan segala atribut-atributnya, mulai dari bantal, guling, boneka, sprai, selimut, _wallpaper_, dan masih banyak lagi. Len tersenyum dan mencium bibir Rin selama 3 detik dengan lembut.

"_Oyasuminasai, my lovely Rin-chan..._" Len langsung kembali berjalan berkumpul dengan teman temannya.

* * *

**BRAAK!**

SeeWoo menggebrak meja dengan marah. Bisa-bisanya pasukkan _Elite Command_-nya bisa masuk perangkap anggota 'Lady Crime'. Semua yang ada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. SeeWoo langsung pergi dari ruang kumpul mereka.

"Aku akan memberikan part 2 untukmu!"

**TuBerColosis /eh ToBeContinue maksudnya..**

* * *

**Kamus!**

= **Ayo pulang (dalam bahasa Korea)**

= **Iya (Korea)**

_(3) _= **Maaf (Korea)**

_(4) = _**Terima Kasih (Korea) dibawah**

Emiya : selesai jugaa...

SeeWoo : bangke, bagian gua dikit banget sih W(OAOw)

Emiya : sabar ya...

Len+Rin : bagian kita jugaa!

Emiya : udah ye, lu lu pada gak usah banyak protes!

All : _gamsahamnida(4)_!

**PLEASE REVIEW IN THIS BOX**

**THANK YOU**


End file.
